


Legilimency

by ComfortableSilences



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dubious Consent, F/M, Legilimency, Light BDSM, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Games, Name-Calling, Obsession, Shameless Smut, Smut, Torture, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComfortableSilences/pseuds/ComfortableSilences
Summary: ‘Hermione, are you sure you want to do this?’Hermione closed her eyes and pretended she didn’t want to smile, ‘I have no choice, Ronald.’It wasn’t a lie, she didn’t have any choice. It just worked out convenient for her that this mission let her settle another score, ‘I bear no love for Draco Malfoy, but we can’t just leave him there. Not after he helped us.’‘Besides, he’s offered to get everyone else out of there. Unless you’ve forgotten about them,’ she looked at Ron pointedly, hoping it would put an end to his questions.‘Draco’s arranged for me to be found by his father alone, and hopefully, that should be enough.’ She knew what she was in for, Draco had told them about his father’s obsessions, his newest torture and interrogation methods. Lucius Malfoy had gotten himself quite the reputation as a pervert in the eyes of the other Death Eaters apparently.She swallowed, ‘How difficult could it be,’ she thought to herself while she lifted a branch, its fingers abrasive against the soft skin at her forearm, ‘all I have to do is get caught.’
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 115





	Legilimency

‘Hermione, are you sure you want to do this?’ 

Hermione closed her eyes and pretended she didn’t want to smile, ‘I have no choice, Ronald.’ 

It wasn’t a lie, she didn’t have any choice. It just worked out convenient for her that this mission let her settle another score, ‘I bear no love for Malfoy, but we can’t just leave him there. Not after he helped us.’ 

Draco had saved them, he came face to face with Harry and denied it was him, denied it was any of them. Later that night when they lost all hope of escape, he’d left their cell open. His last words to Harry begging him to get him and his mother free from the Dark Lord. 

‘Besides, he’s offered to get everyone else out of there. Unless you’ve forgotten about them,’ she looked at Ron pointedly, hoping it would put an end to his questions. 

Ron had the decency to fiddle with the wand in his hands, ‘Of course not. I just...do you trust him though?’ 

‘I don’t know, but I do trust his father’s ego and need to gather favour to get the better of him. Draco’s arranged for me to be found by his father alone, and hopefully, that should be enough.’ She knew what she was in for, Draco had told them about his father’s obsessions, his newest torture and interrogation methods. Lucius Malfoy had gotten himself quite the reputation as a pervert in the eyes of the other Death Eaters apparently. 

‘You’re very brave, Hermione. It’s a shame Harry can’t be here too,’ Ron said quietly as he wrapped his arms around her. 

‘Too dangerous I know,’ she said as she nuzzled her head into Ron’s shoulder, ‘If Harry was caught here…it would be the end of it all.’ 

She pulled back from his tight embrace gripping onto his forearms while he held her elbows, ‘I’ll be ok Ron,’ she said into his sad eyes. 

The blue of his eyes began to be drowned out by the water building in them and she couldn’t handle the sight anymore. She looked up at the foreboding manor in the distance and tried not to lose her nerve at the sight of the spires standing tall and aggressive against the sky. It was a black fortress in the middle of a midnight blue sky, and the sight of it was enough to weaken her nerve. She gave Ron’s forearm a squeeze to steady herself before she pulled back, Ron’s hands still holding on to her, slipping from her elbows down her forearm, onto her wrist and then finally onto her hand until it too slipped out of his grasp. 

Her feet padded softly on the wet mossy grass as she walked to her fate. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh night air, hoping it would give her the strength she needed to continue. She lifted the dark hood and pulled it around her head and reopened her eyes, just in time to see the edge of the dark forest almost before her. She turned around slowly and took one last look at the lone figure standing on the hill behind her, still staring down at her. It was an intense moment, watching him watch her. But she knew what she had to do, she had her mission, and she couldn’t fail. 

She took her first step into the woods and focused on what she needed to do. She looked up through the trees to see a single light left running in the tallest tower. It flickered, once, twice, three times. It was on. 

She swallowed, ‘How difficult could it be,’ she thought to herself while she lifted a branch, its fingers abrasive against the soft skin at her forearm, ‘all you have to do is get caught.’ 

* * *

Hermione woke to the sound of a door slamming. She tried to move her arms but they only made it an inch above where they lay before they snapped back into place. She opened her eyes and looked to her wrist, seeing it tied with a dark leather strap that seemed to squeeze her tighter when she moved. She tested a leg and found it too snapped back down into place. 

The sound of a cane slamming against the floor brought her back into the room with a jolt, as she suddenly became conscious of the fact that she wasn’t alone. Her breathing was the first thing to panic, followed by her feet that desperately reached for each other only for the leather straps to hold them firmly apart. Hermione tried not to focus on the fact that she was spread open to anyone who walked into the room, a thin piece of lace the only thing to hide her dignity. 

The cane hit against the floor again, and she slammed her eyes shut. The sound of the footsteps seemed to echo off the walls, sending loud, confident footsteps ringing around her ears. She mentally followed each slow step as the sound travelled from her left ear until it evened in her right. Hermione had never been frightened by the silence before. When the proud thuds on the floor went silent, she felt every peachy hair on her body rise. She looked to the leather around her wrists and tried her restraints again, pulling against the leather harshly while the increasing speed of her breaths revealed that she was much more panicked than she thought she would have been. 

‘Your struggle is really rather useless,’ her body completely stilled at the deep, calm sound of his voice, ‘Quite frankly, you are there until I decide you are not,’ the delight in his aristocratic voice dripping from each slow syllable. 

Hermione didn’t answer him, instead, she focused on the feeling of the air entering and leaving her mouth trying to slow them down to a reasonable pace. She desperately tried to remind herself that so far everything was going to plan. All she had to do was live through the interrogation. It was time for her to face the fact that she wanted this, that from the moment she heard of what he would do she wanted it. From the minute she first heard his voice in the book shop all those years ago she wanted to slap and kiss him at the one time. She wanted to lose to him and defeat him all at once. There was something in the intensity of him that made her want to drown in it, and now it was time to explore exactly what that meant. So when the arousal at the thought of being trapped here, helpless and exposed to him, began to trickle down her body she let it replace her panic. 

‘I assume you know there are some questions I would like you to answer, Miss Granger,’ his voice vibrated off the alert hairs reaching out of her skin, reminding her of how much of her body was revealed to him, ‘And I _will_ be getting those answers.’ The certainty in his voice tingled across her lower lips underneath the little modesty she was afforded. He had already decided she would lose to him, it should have infuriated her. She should rebuke him and scream that he didn’t own her, but she stayed silent and tried to tell herself it was for the sake of the mission. 

‘I will give you a choice, Miss Granger.’ 

She heard the sound of fabric moving against fabric and she assumed he had removed his cloak from his shoulders, ‘You can answer my questions freely, or I can retrieve them through more... _ difficult _ means,’ the word rolled off his tongue like a dangerous silk, he couldn’t keep how much he wanted her to protest from his voice, ‘Make your decision.’

She sat up as far as her arms would allow and looked at him for the first time. He had his back to her, arrogantly, as if she wasn’t a threat to him. She watched him fiddle with something on the table in front of him, she tried to lean to see around him but found her restraints held her firm. All she could do was stare at the long white silky hair flowing down his back. She chastised herself for noticing the thick muscles just barely hiding behind the movements of his thin undershirt roughly shoved into his black trousers. It was the most dishevelled she had ever seen him. He turned his head to his right shoulder, revealing the profile of his face, complete with a perfectly straight aristocratic nose, a sharp jawline and a mean smile. His silver eye locked onto her and he raised his pale eyebrow, ‘Well, I’m waiting on your answer, Miss Granger,’ he said, low and menacing through his smile. He was enjoying every minute of it. 

She swallowed and gathered her strength, ‘I’m not going to give you anything, Malfoy,’ she said, sounding successfully repelled to her own ears. Even if the fabric against her pussy was beginning to dampen in anticipation.  He closed his eyes and somehow his smile turned higher at the corner, more evil than before in his new delight, ‘Oh you will,’ he replied, voice gravelly with what she assumed was the beginning of his own arousal. 

Her head slammed back down onto the bed, her muscles no longer able to take the strain of holding her upright against the will of the leather on her limbs. She panted as she stared up at the wooden awning above the bed she currently lay on, she felt disgusted with herself that her body reacted like this to him, that part of her wanted whatever torture he was going to inflict. Her head went round in circles between excitement and disgust, finding itself planted firmly in the middle, stuck in a sick kind of arousal. What kind of woman was she that the thought of a kind and gentle hand like Ron’s didn’t elicit this reaction in her, but the monster in front of her...it was wrong. 

She heard him working at whatever objects lay on the table in front of him, and the most horrific thought of all occurred to her. Draco hadn’t mentioned that the victims were taken to a bedroom. Her eyes moved slowly in horror to the green silk sheets below her arms, in every other case he had taken them to the dungeon. Her heart began to race in her chest, perhaps she would be the exception, and she was in significantly more danger than she realised. She closed her eyes and hoped that somehow they would know the plan had changed and they wouldn’t be searching for her in the dungeons. 

She heard him lay down his objects on the table with a level of finality and she knew her time was up. She refused to open her eyes as he approached her, as if she could somehow hide from him in her blindness.

‘I must say…’ Hermione gasped when she felt the back of his gloved finger on her collarbone. She didn’t dare look when she felt him slip the soft leather underneath the strap of her bra, and slowly slid it down, ‘...I didn’t expect a filthy little creature like you to have such...’ the finger slipped from behind her bra strap and started on top of the lace barely covering her breast, ‘...fine lingerie.’ The French word rolled off his tongue like honey, so natural and sweet, while his finger finally made contact with her nipple poking out from the lace. A gentle caress, so soft it could nearly be called an accident. 

She opened her eyes to look at him standing above her, his eyes dark and cold, sleek white hair leaning towards her so close she could almost grab it. It was then she first felt his attack on her mental walls, his presence leaning heavily against her fortifications. She began to pant with the exertion of keeping him out, staring up into his eyes intensely. He stared down as if she mattered nothing as if he was barely expending any effort at all against her shields while she panted and sweated below him. His finger curved down the underside of her breast, and she tried to pretend the involuntary shiver her body gave was her trying to keep him out of her mind. 

His finger made its way to her stomach, travelling down the line in the centre until it dipped into her belly button. She struggled to hold his eyes as he wandered lower, getting dangerously close to what little lace protected her modesty. He intensified his efforts on her mind while he just slipped his fingers below the waistband of her lingerie. 

Suddenly his mental assault relented, and her head fell back onto the soft sheets below her. She hadn’t realised she had been raising her head closer to him until her neck collapsed under the release of pressure. 

Her head bounced back off the bed as she sucked in a huge gulp of air when he clenched his fist around the waistband of her pants pulling it off her body so the fabric pressed insistently against her clit, ‘did you think I didn’t notice, Miss Granger?’ he wiggled it against her, stimulating her clit as she writhed beneath him, ‘You thought I didn’t notice how you look at me?’ 

He moved around the bed slowly, keeping the tension tight but still against her clit as he moved. Part of her wanted to wriggle against the fabric but she knew that would only antagonise him. She wanted to see what he would do on his own. To her absolute astonishment, when he reached the end of the bed between her legs he leaned down until she could no longer see him. He pulled the lace from between her lips, pushing it to the side exposing her to him. 

The seconds where he looked at her felt like years. She could almost feel her cheeks heating from the embarrassment that he would see how wet she was for him, how swollen she was under his gaze. In her mind, it was almost as if he could see her heart beating in her clit. She wondered if he might touch her. She swallowed at the thought of how easy it would be for him at this distance to lick her. She wanted to run away from the thought entirely, scared of how much it affected her. But instead of touching her, she heard him take in a deep breath through his nose, followed by what she could swear was a repressed moan. She opened her mouth, shocked that Lucius Malfoy was currently between her legs smelling her, and he loved the scent of her if that noise was anything to go by. It seemed the rumours of his perversion may not have been exaggerated. 

Her legs twitched in anticipation, waiting on his next move. The warmth of her pussy was quickly evaporated when he blew cold air on her, the dampness of her skin deliciously turning to ice with his breath. She writhed against her restraints at how the cold air caressed over her lips.

‘Did you really think I would lower myself to touch you? A filthy  _ Muggle _ spawn?’ he spat before he pulled himself away from her, but she could hear the smile in his voice. She was disgusted with herself that his words sent a bolt of arousal so hot through her belly it could almost be categorised as an orgasm itself. She heard his feet walk to the table and he lifted an object before he returned to her.  He was standing at the bottom of the bed, so close but so far from where she wanted him. She loved that she could practically feel his eyes against her naked flesh. 

‘I’ll give you one last try, Miss Granger,’ he said darkly, ‘are you going to answer my questions willingly?’ he lay a hand on the front of her foot possessively, and pressured it to move farther up the bed. She let him, and tried to tell herself it was for the sake of her comfort, bending her knee up into herself, ‘Or will I have to take them? I assure you I was barely trying before,’ he purred as he pushed her other foot up the bed, her restraints finally allowing the movement, ‘I could penetrate your mind with little effort and simply  _ take _ what I want.’ It had to be on purpose, the way he emphasised that word, turning it into something dark and sinister. 

She smiled wickedly up into the dark wood above her, and decided to really push him, ‘Go and fuck yourself, Malfoy.’ 

‘Very well.’ 

Hermione felt something thick press against her entrance, just as he pressed against the outer membrane of her mind. Her mouth opened as she wondered if it was him, if he was actually going to fuck her. It pushed insistently until it was inside of her, curling up to press against her g-spot. She had to strangle a gasp when it made contact against the soft sensitive spot. She felt conflicted when something circular closed in around her clit. She was disappointed it wasn’t him, but her clit thrummed with excitement at the unknown. She tried to hold off his mind, but he reached harder and harder against her, stretching her walls until she was certain they were going to shatter around him. 

She knew what she had to do, she closed her eyes and filled her mind with him. An image of him so clearly in her mind she could make out the ghost of stubble on his chin. She put the same fiery intensity in his eyes that he would use to stare at her. The Lucius in her mind looked calm and controlled, but the intensity in his eyes made him feral; the desire to control, the lust to dominate heavily radiating through the silver. 

The object inside of her roared to life, sending vibrations through her g-spot and sucking around her clit simultaneously. She howled out at the pressure, her orgasm sucked out of her as he finally penetrated her mind, seeing only himself reflected back to him. 

He mentally stumbled on the picture of him and he immediately halted his assault. He gathered his strength and tried for another probing of her mind. She quickly recovered what she could from her orgasm and distracted him with another image. This time she sent him a scene of him holding her against the wall, his hand wrapped around her throat to keep her from moving. The Hermione in her image wasn’t afraid of his hold, rather she leaned into it, lifting her head to allow him access to her neck. The Lucius in her mind leaned forward and pressed his other hand between her legs, rubbing her hard and rough as he shoved his lips against hers. The Hermione in her mind ground herself against his hand, whining under his touch. 

He released his grip on her mind, ‘Ohhhh Miss Granger,’ his voice victorious and mean as he tutted at her. His gloved hand slithered across her stomach and up her chest, lightly caressing over her breast, catching her nipple between his middle and index finger and squeezing it tightly. A tiny blip of pain registered in her system, followed by a confusingly pleasant feeling between her legs. His hand continued it’s quest, soothing up the curves of her collarbone until it snaked itself around her throat just like in her vision, ‘Who knew the kind of  _ slut _ ,’ he punctuated the harsh word with a hard thrust of the toy inside her, letting it slam against the soft spot inside her in a way that made her squeal and writhe against her restraints, ‘you are inside that big brain of yours.’ 

He repeated the motion of the toy, dragging it out before slamming it back into her. She couldn’t believe it, he was actually pandering to the fantasies she gave him in her mind. His hands tightened harder around her neck and she moved her hips in time with his thrusts, feeling the tension growing again in her belly with his every move. One of his thrusts faltered, and she felt the toy come to life again, vibrating even harder against her. The suction began on her clit again, and she threw her head back in pleasure. His thumb tightened against her pulse and his grip started to hurt delightfully. 

‘You want me to do this to you,’ his voice grumbled, ‘you want this of me,’ he said as if trying to convince himself of it, ‘you asked for it.’ The pain of his hold only added to the pleasure coursing through her body and she broke again, screaming and writhing against him. She looked into his eyes as she came, and he looked down at her with disdain, but the lust behind his eyes was unmistakable. 

After she came, the toy stopped and he pulled away from her completely. She lay panting as he pulled the toy from her. She immediately felt a shameful blush at the moisture leaking in the toy’s absence. She heard him walk away from her, and she didn’t have the strength to watch him leave. 

‘Are you not ashamed of yourself, Miss Granger,’ his smug voice returned to her. 

In response, she smiled and forced an image into his mind. He was lying naked on the bed she currently lay on, she straddled his lap and was riding his cock like she would die without it, her breasts bouncing up and down on her chest with the force she put into riding him. He leaned up and grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling it down her back and exposing her neck to him. Lucius then licked and sucked up and down her neck as she screamed silently into the air. The real Lucius hissed in a breath and slammed his fists against the table. She smiled in victory, she was winning. 

‘Do you expect that you will goad me into having sex with you, Miss Granger?’ he huffed with wild anger, ‘As if I would  _ debase _ myself with you,  _ Mudblood _ ,’ he spat. 

She should have felt discouraged, but hearing the anger in her voice only put goosebumps on her skin. She delighted in extracting a response from him, it not only meant she was winning, but that she could push him farther. 

‘You’re going to be punished for that Miss Granger,’ he said dangerously quiet. 

_ ‘Oh please, please punish me,’  _ Her inner voice answered for her, forgetting he was in her mind. 

He laughed a cold bitter laugh, ‘Oh  _ I’m _ not going to punish you, Miss Granger.’ 

Her restraints loosened and her hands flew from the bed, she sat upright and looked at him. He was leaning against the table, his feet kicked out across one another in front of him, and he stared at her intensely, ‘You are going to punish yourself.’ 

It was then she really became aware of the fact that she was completely open to him. He held the toy in his hand, covered in her essence. She should have been embarrassed, but she took a sense of pride in it, staring back at him fiercely. Her eyes travelled down his body as he just watched her, they landed on the painful-looking erection threatening to burst from his trousers and she smiled to herself. She had done that, she had made him hard. it made her feel powerful. She was the one lying on the bed tied with her legs wedged open for him, but she had pretty much made him admit he liked it, whether he wanted her to know or not. 

She watched his every move as he pushed himself from the table and stalked to the armchair in the corner of the room. He grabbed its back and dragged it farther into the room, uncaring for the scratching noise it made against the wood. He planted it directly in front of her, slowly walked back to the table and grabbed the cane leaning against it. He carefully set the toy on the table, and pulled on the snake’s head, slowly dragging his wand from its sheath suggestively while his silver eyes held her in place. 

All she could do was watch him as be brought the toy to his wand, ‘scourgify,’ he breathed. The toy cleaned itself in front of her, as if it had never been inside of her at all. She was busy watching the spell act that she missed the second spell he cast on it, he barely spoke it at all, but the toy glowed a deep red as the enchantment set and she could feel her heart pounding against her chest, afraid of the unknown. 

He sat forward in his armchair and lay the toy at her feet, before leaning back into his seat and threw his right leg over his left, ‘Well Miss Granger, listen carefully, you are going to follow every instruction I give you...To the letter.’ 

It was at this moment she saw a familiar flash of white hair at the door, and she knew Draco had found her, ready to finish the mission. His presence made her feel self-conscious, so she used her new freedom in her legs to pull her feet around, hiding the toy lying at the bottom of the bed, ‘and why would I do that?’ she murmured, suddenly very aware of the two sets of eyes on her. 

‘Because you love it, of course,’ he answered confidently, the very tone of his voice smirking at her in victory ‘There’s no use hiding my dear I’ve seen it in your mind. Be a good girl and lift the toy at your feet, lie down on your back, and spread your knees for me.’ 

She looked over at Draco as she lifted the toy, not missing the look of surprise in his eyes at the sight. When her back hit the silky sheets of the bed he simply nodded the signal at her. Hermione closed her eyes, thankful the rest of them had escaped successfully. Now it was her turn to fulfil her other end of the bargain. She looked to Draco and shook her head, letting him know it wasn’t time yet. 

She took a deep breath and spread her legs for his father, bending her legs at the knee, exposing her soaked pussy to both of her childhood nemeses. 

Lucius lifted his chin in victory, ‘Now, Miss Granger, I distinctly remember you telling me to go and...what was it... _ fuck myself _ . I propose you do the exact same,’ the smirk taking over his face was sinful. 

She made the mistake of looking at Draco, his mouth fell open when he saw her lower the toy between her legs, lust instantly taking over the greys in his eyes. Hermione had never thought of herself as attracted to him, but now, watching him watch her with desire in his eyes felt like a victory. All those years he made her feel ugly came down to this, every time he’d insulted her hair or her teeth, or called her a Mudblood. It all boiled down to him watching enraptured as she positioned the toy at her pussy. Just as she pressed it against her opening, Lucius hissed. 

‘Stop’ he said curtly. She halted the toy, letting it softly kiss against her as she sat up to look at him in surprise. 

The smile that overtook Lucius’ features was evil, ‘I think you ought to know, Miss Granger. I have enchanted that thing you hold in your hand,’ He unfolded his legs, exposing the hard length of him fighting with his trousers, ‘I will feel everything you do with it. I wouldn’t deign to soil myself with your mud, but I want you to know you’re not pleasuring yourself.’

She smiled a sinful smile of her own, she knew exactly how she was going to complete her mission. She slowly and painfully slid the toy inside of her, watching as Lucius’ smile faltered when the head entered. She glanced at Draco, watching his chest heave and his jaw tighten. The thought that both Malfoys were watching her, so desperately sent her pleasure spiralling. 

She felt powerful in the moment, returning her eyes to the elder Malfoy to see even he couldn’t hold back his pleasure as she sank the toy another inch inside of her. She shoved it in entirely in one fell swoop, and didn’t hold back the wanton moan she threw out into the air as she threw her head back. She could have sworn she heard two inhales of breath and she smiled up into the ceiling of the bed, feeling very pleased with herself. 

It didn’t last long, the toy sprung to life, sending pulses down her already sensitive clit. She cried and pulled the toy from herself, dropping her head back down to see Lucius, twirling a small remote around in his hands. 

‘I never told you to stop, Miss Granger,’ he said, menace dripping from his smirk, ‘Put it back on.’ 

‘But it hurts,’ she whimpered. 

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t realise punishment was supposed to be pain-free. Put it back on you now or the situation will be much more…’ he raised his eyebrow as he searched for the word, ‘ _ dire  _ for you, Miss Granger.’ 

She reluctantly lay back on the bed, ‘fight back through the pain, it’ll get better,’ she looked at the source of the voice in her head to find Draco sympathetically looking at her from the doorway. She didn’t take her eyes off him as she lay the device back against her clit and clenched her stomach against the over-sensitivity. 

‘That’s it, keep it there,’ Lucius said, bringing her attention to him through the pain. She could have sworn she heard the sound of him masturbating. She sat up and looked at him, his large cock was in his hand and he was pumping it slowly watching her. 

She decided to tease him and pumped the toy in and out of her at the same speed he was stroking. Her stomach clenched at the sight of him, the usually composed Lucius Malfoy, stroking his cock and biting his lip while watching her. She liked to think he was suffering from the same over sensitisation, absorbing the pleasure from his fist and the toy at once. 

He raised his eyebrow at her, pulled his lip out from between his teeth and smirked at her, pumping his hand up and down his cock faster. She took the challenge and pushed the toy faster and faster into herself to match his speed. Her mouth opened in pleasure as the sensitivity in her clit gave way to something much more pleasant. Just as the pleasure was beginning to build he lifted the remote and licked his lips, staring at her wickedly. All she could do was watch as he turned the toy up, it sucked her clit into its grip, sending sharp pulses down through it, bringing her over-sensitivity back with a vengeance. Her hand shook with the intensity of it’s conflicting orders, her body told her to pull it away, but her mind insisted it stay there, she wouldn’t let him win. 

‘Don’t you move that toy, Miss Granger,’ he said, voice strained from the pleasure. Hermione felt him probe into her mind as her arm fought against the pressure of trying to hold the toy against herself. She projected an image of himself, laying back on his armchair as he was now, but instead of his hand around his cock, she showed him her mouth. She sucked and licked at him enthusiastically, and Lucius’ eyes went dark with pleasure as he began losing his iron-clad control over himself.

She looked over at Draco, and he looked like he was in physical pain at the sight of her fucking herself, barely holding himself up against the door. She noticed he had shed his jacket and had pulled his shirt open at the collar. She sent him a knowing smile, and he frowned at her. She was revolted by herself for enjoying every minute of this, only intensifying the pain that was slowly turning to pleasure inside of her as the toy banged up against the overly responsive spot inside her. 

‘What would your friends say if they saw you like this?’ his voice was tinged angry desire, and it pulsed up her body, it wouldn’t be long until her body finally betrayed her in front of them. 

‘Potter, what would Potter think of you? Lying here touching yourself for a Malfoy? Coming for a Malfoy? I assume he would think you a disgrace.’ 

She had to hold back her moan as she basked in his degradation. She wondered what Harry would say, he would probably think her a traitor, or a slut. It shouldn’t have turned her on, it shouldn’t have made her slam the toy against herself almost painfully, but it did. 

‘Imagine if Weasley could see into that mind of yours? He wouldn’t think you such a worthy candidate for himself would he? If he knew what you liked? If he knew you loved every minute of this.’ The more he spoke, the more be berated her the more his words shot through her body like jolts of electricity. It felt nearly as if they were in the room too, disapproving of her enjoyment. 

‘Tell me how much you like it,’ his own voice breaking under the pressure of his own desire. 

She looked at Draco and swallowed. She should have been ashamed, but the lust had taken over her mind, ‘I...I…’

‘Spit it out, girl!’ Lucius roared. 

‘I love it!’ her body began to writhe against the toy as she pushed it in and out of herself in front of them. She felt the desire connect to her eyes through Draco’s, he bit his lip so hard she thought he might pierce through the skin. He was too far gone now to hide how he felt. 

‘Of course, you love it, you’re a wanton Muggle whore.’ She closed her eyes against the onslaught, feeling her orgasm’s breath on her back as it chased behind her. 

‘Are you actually going to come for me again, Miss Granger? I wonder if you’ve lost count by now. Oh dear, we might need to start from the beginning again.’ 

She made a mistake, she connected her eyes with Lucius, watching the pleasure distort his haughty face. He looked at her like she was revolting to him, but he loved it. 

‘The filthy little Mudblood loves it,’ he spat at her, looking down his nose at her, ‘How disgusting you are, about to come for me. You can’t even help it, can you?’ 

It was all she could take, her orgasm seemed to overwhelm her in seconds. She released a scream, and the last thing she saw before her eyes slammed shut was the hungry look on both Malfoy’s faces as they realised what was about to happen. The sensitivity in her body was completely replaced by pleasure snapping and crashing over her like a furious wave. Her clit pulsed against the vibrator, pulling away and pushing back into its suction, each suckle sending more sensitivity down her body, heightening the pleasure exploding in her abdomen. 

Lucius’ charm held more delights because halfway through her orgasm it began to pull in and out of her on its own accord, long after her arm had given up. Her body fell back down onto the bed, her back bowing off it as her orgasm intensified beyond what she thought capable. The toy battered against the spot inside of her and soon her thighs and the bed below her were drenched, as she contorted her face into a silent scream. 

A strangled moan erupted in the room, and she looked to Draco, trying to communicate to him through her tired eyes that it was time. She dragged her body up off the bed and watched as Lucius came into his fist, staring at her furiously. As he came she tried to project with her tired mind the image of her bent over his knee, his large hand leaving a white imprint in an otherwise red arse. His shoulder’s quivered under his intense pleasure, she could feel it reaching out to her from his mind. 

Lucius’ eyes blew wide the exact moment that Draco launched his mental attack. She could see the rage in his eyes as he fought to shut him out. 

Draco burst through the door, uncaring for the bang of the wooden door slamming against the wall and splintering at his entrance. He was panting, with his hair ruffled, falling into his eyes at his exertion. 

‘Got it!’ he shouted as he threw a small object at her. She lifted her hands and caught it, trying to push her feet against the silk sheets to move higher up the bed. She was for once comforted by the familiar pull at her navel that meant she was being whisked away. The last sight she saw was Lucius leap towards her, attempting to grab her before she travelled. But her vision of him distorted as she was pulled away until she found herself staring into the lit fireplace at Grimmauld Place. 

She closed her eyes and laughed. She had done it, she had beaten him. The first thing she did was reach between her legs and pull the toy from her. Throwing it into a basket lying by the fire before anyone else saw the source of her shame. Then she adjusted her underwear to conceal her modesty. 

Seconds later Draco landed on the floor beside her without a scratch.  Their eyes met and something passed between them, a sudden shyness of shared trauma. She glared at him giving him her most intense look. It told him to keep his mouth shut about what he saw. 

He looked awkwardly back at her and tried to speak, ‘Hermione I…’ 

He was interrupted by someone bursting through the door. Hermione automatically went to cover herself, but the job was quickly taken from her when Mrs Weasley threw a patchwork quilt around her shoulders. 

‘There there love, it’s all over now,’ the woman picked Hermione up from the floor and began to guide her towards the exit, ‘Let’s get you upstairs and get you cleaned up.’ 

Hermione tried to turn to say something to the astounded boy still sitting on the carpet but Mrs Weasley interupted her, leaving whatever she was going to say unsaid, ‘Everyone’s safe and sound the mission was successful, dear nothing to worry about,’ she said as she finally pushed Hermione from the room. 

* * *

She had done it. 

She had escaped from his clutches right as he had her. 

Lucius leaned back in his armchair, staring at the ruined sheets where she had just lay. He’d been waiting a long time to have his way with her, and he was by no means finished with the girl. Especially not now, she had beaten him, and he wouldn’t stand for it. 

He wanted to be angry, he should have been angry, but he smiled as he lay his ankle on his knee and lifted the pipe lying beside him. He laughed to himself as he lit it with his wand. The girl had bested him, he sucked air through his pipe, and let the silver instrument flavour it mint. He blew out a green haze of smoke and twirled the remote in his hand. It would only be a matter of time, and when she fell, he would know. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well...this is the sauciest thing I've posted to date...!! 
> 
> I joined a HP Kinkfest so I'm trying to get more comfortable writing kinkier smut (Because I have picked a verrrry kinky prompt for the fest 😜)  
> Please let me know if you like it, and if you have any tips for making my writing better they are always appreciated! I'm really looking forward to your thoughts, and I really hope you enjoyed!!! 
> 
> Many thanks to my darling DirtyMudblood who helped and encouraged me to bring this monstrosity into existence <3 If you haven't checked her out yet I highly recommend you do- she's wonderful!! :) 
> 
> Lots of Love,   
> Comfort   
> xxx


End file.
